Hammering out the Timeline, so far....
SIGNIFICANT EVENTS IN TSALAL HISTORY REVEALED TO DATE 36,000 - Founder population of three males and three females arrives on storm coast, of Tsalmothua. 33,000 - Starch mutation allows humans to process formerly inedible roots. 30,000 - Human expansion out of Talmothua, into Azul, and Yag, Tsohrle, Yhqurt. 24,000 - Human expansion to Zhoole, Qsanche, Vos, Wang Gash. 20,000 - Beginnings of domestication of Hive Monkeys. 18,000 - Beginning of ‘Middle Human Era’, AKA, beginning of ‘Early Middle Period.’ Human expansion of hunter gatherers into Ptahr highlands, the last great unpopulated region. Domestication of Sicaripod Hoppers in Wang Gash. Beginnings of Agriculture in Tsalmothua. First evidence of cultivation of Kulka Roots. 17,000 - Cultivation of Yag Berries. Beginning of the Yag Cultural complex. Windseed cultivation in Tsalmothua. 16,000 - Large scale incorporation of Hive monkeys into windseed agriculture, through Tsalmothua. Penguin domestication begins. 15,000 - Contact between Tsalmothua and Yag Agricultural communities, crop and techniques interchange. 14,000 - Mature cultivation period, most of the staple crops domesticated and widespread. Domestication of Shagui as draft animal. Widespread domestication of Hive Monkeys, and incorporation of Hive Monkeys into the Yag cultural complex. 13,000 - Domestication of Sicaripod 'Devils' for pest and vermin control. 12,000 - Beginning of ‘Late Middle’ period. Development of Plow and Harness for Shaghui draft animals. 11,500 - Adaption of Shagui harness for sleds and carts. 11,000 - Domestication of Moth Beasts in Wang Gash region. 9,000 - Widespread domestication of Moth Beasts. 8,000 - Emergence of modern domesticated Penguin, establishment of Zhudan culture, Penguin economy. 7,800 - First use of Coal, Tcho-Tschai Cultural complex. First large scale trading networks. 7,000 - Rise of the Coal Kingdoms. Nomadic hunter gatherers of Ptahr adapt traditional harnesses to stirrups and bridles to ride Shaghui and Shaghut. 1,500 - discovery and settlement of Aaihxiurai Islands, through intermediate islands. 1,200 - sea exploration discovers the ‘cold islands’ Xyhubur and Iytkabur. 1,000 - settlement efforts on cold islands. 240 years ago (1772) - James Cook discovers the Tsalal and is taken prisoner. ----------- Interesting. I've seen lots of timelines that run on Rule of Cool, but this is the first Timeline I've seen that runs on Rule of Squick and is actually good as opposed to so bad it's good. - Yeah, but its very cool squick. Coming up: An exploration of the Yag cultural complex. An examination of Penguin culture. And then the four great early Coal Kingdoms of Tsalmothua: Nat, Ole, Mri and Tcho. After which the Ptahr will be getting up to no good. Teaser: Clusters of live beatles as genital adornment, a Tsalal fashion statement. - Incest, Cannibalism, Bestiality, Misanthrophy, General Barbarity Sounds a lot like every accusation levelled against any culture/nation/religion throughout the whole of history. Is that what you're trying to do here. Seeing as we've had a Lovecraft expy writing a guidebook, will there be extracts from Howard Ervin's diaries? Still, squick and shoutouts, I think you're on to a winner there. - Howard Ervin? OTL Robert Ervin Howard.Ahhh, makes more sense than a pentecost theologian.